The German Patent No. 41 15 211 discloses an electronic control system for metering fuel in an internal combustion engine. In the known system, a basic injection quantity signal is gated with a transition-compensation signal to adapt the metered fuel quantity in response to acceleration and deceleration. In determining the transition-compensation signal, inter alia a wall-film quantity signal, as well as a series of correction signals are considered.
An object of the present invention is to further improve the known system. In particular, the present invention should make it possible to observe a desired air/fuel ratio with the greatest possible accuracy and in the greatest possible number of operating states of the internal combustion engine.